Portable power supplies; that is, powerbanks and/or chargers for portable electronic devices, are ubiquitous, and there remains an ever-growing demand for more and/or improved devices. As manufacturers continue to try and meet this growing demand, existing quality-control processes to ensure that such devices meet all required specifications have proven to be inefficient and often unreliable, especially when large quantities of such devices are being mass-produced. What is needed is an improved charger-testing system to provide a cost-effective and reliable testing environment that both significantly increases production capabilities and provides a convenient and auditable reporting functionality that gives manufacturers and their customers confidence in the manufacturing and quality-control process for such portable power supplies.